Moments of a Frost
by DarkLoverofRu12
Summary: One-shots of Jack's embarrassing moments! OOC, Yaoi
1. Embarrassment

**Ru-chan here~! lately I've been obsessed with JackRabbit fanfics and got an idea from one I read so Enjoy~! and if you know me enough I can't really stand that many straight pairings with the fact so far it either had a yaoi pairing or no pairing at all but seriously i've never read the books only seen the movie so...yeah ENJOY IT SUCKAS!*hit with snowball* btw mentions of...ya know what watev it's likely to be suspected from me and my embarrassing moments chapters. OOC.**

* * *

><p>"What?" Jack said with a look of disbelief with Aster right next to him with the same reaction. "You heard me Jack you fight to much with Bunny! and if you don't I will tell every embarrassing moment of yours I've seen." North said a uncharacteristic smirk growing on his face. "N-n-no! you wouldn't!" Jack said as bunny looked at him with a look of curiosity. "Won't you tell us one North?" Tooth said letting her presence be known after she was forgotten along with Sandy. "I will and this happened just yesterday.." North started, Jack's eyes opening in fear as his face turning different shades of redish purple. "I walked in on Jack on all fours behind raised as he shoved a dildo as far in him as it could go." North said. The others had a look of disbelief staring wide eyed at him. "There's also a time I walked in on him fingering himself and another where I walked in on him being double stuffed by two spirits" North added. The others stared at Jack trying to imagine all of that and Sandy just silently gagged while Tooth and Aster blushed extremely hard. "J-Jack is that true?" Tooth asked. "Y-Yeah.." Jack said looking defeated. Tooth's eyes suddenly gleamed in a...scary sort of way..."Can I take pictures and record you next time!?" Tooth asked looking excited at the thought like a child on Christmas. The others just stared at her wide eyed. "E-e-eh?" Jack said.<p> 


	2. Music

**Here's chappy 2~!**

* * *

><p>Jack was happy he finally got the family he wanted though it was a bit of a wack-job family. Though he still loved them...until the walked in on him holding a brush and singing into it like it was a mic like teenage girls would...that it self is embarrassing but the song AND your voice? Embarrassing BEYOND infinity.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

Jack turned on the CD in the player and grabbed a brush that was on the bedside since he lived at North's now. Once holding the brush like he wanted it he pushed play as the karaoke version of the song When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls

(Jack)

Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say

See everytime you turn around they screaming your name

Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say

See everytime you turn around they screaming your name

Now ive got a confession (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

When I was young I wanted attention (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

And I promised myself that I'd do anything (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

Anything at all for them to notice me (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

But I aint complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

Cus see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines

When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

Until i poped up on the tv (La La La La)

I always wanted to be a superstar (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

And knew that singing songs would get me this far (La La La La)

But I aint complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

Cus see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines

When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

I see them staring at me

Oh im a trendsetter

Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better

You can talk about me, cus im a hot topic

I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it

When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines

When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines

When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

He was also doing some of the dance for this song from Just Dance 2 as his voice when singing also sounded like a girls but it sounded better than Justin Bieber's and more like a real girl. So when he twirled and stopped facing the door he dropped the brush seeing North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny there staring in shock making Jack do a very...ahem.. Manly(Girly) shout(shriek)"AH!" Then he jumped out the window.

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>That is how he ended up sitting in Antarctica Leaning against a wall of ice. "ieeee...so embarrassing..." Jack groaned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's it look out for more~!<strong>


	3. Lingerie

**CHAPPY~! WOW I'M ON A ROLL SO FAR! (I think)**

* * *

><p>"YOUR USELESS! AND SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN MADE A GUARDIAN!" Echoed off the Globe room walls Jacks eyes widening at Bunny's outburst. They had been arguing as usual. "YOU ALWAYS MESS UP AND YOU ONLY CAUSE DEATH!" Was soon added later. "Bunny!" Tooth Shouted angrily. They heard a sniffle everyone's eyes looking to see tears running down Jack's face freezing before they hit the ground shattering into beautiful sparkles of ice. "I know I do and it's always my fault.." Jack said. "BUT YOU MAKE ME WISH I STAYED DEAD!" Jack yelled before running to a window letting the wind fly him away leaving surprised guardians. "J-Jack...died?" Bunny said feeling guilt settle in his stomach. "Bunny your going after him and fixing this mess you made." North scolded sternly. "But-" "No buts Bunny and if you don't fix it I will tie your feet together and lock you in the boiler room." North interrupted making Bunny sigh in defeat before tapping his foot and jumping down the tunnel appearing at the burgess lake looking around to see Jack in his usual tree. He started to open his mouth to apologize when he accidentally saw Jack's underwear. "...Jack are you wearing lingerie?" Bunny asked making Jack turn around his face purple in embarrassment once again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER SHORT! anyways rate review...watevas<strong>


	4. Maid

**HERRO~~~! HERE'S THE CHAPTER YA *DOG'S EYES!**

* * *

><p>"BUNNY WILL YOU JUST GET OFF ME!" the shout bouncing off the walls of the room. The others were still in the meeting room oblivious to this. Jack was made to crossdress when he lost the bet. "Shut 'or mouth ya *dill" Bunny said still holding Jack as he tried to put the head piece on him. He was forced to wear...a freaking neko maid outfit...(here's a pic: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR4cFN9sTBnyySCyfhCxJx4Ve_GKLiQV5SY-II9kTs6ECfX-MQu but ears and tail are white becuz of his hair color) they even made him wear panties...them jerks. Finally getting out of the grip he sighed. "just go join the others...i'll bring in the cookies and drinks.." Jack muttered knowing he didn't have a choice and didn't want to be seen outside in this. Bunny grinned leaving the room. Swallowing his pride Jack stood up and grabbed the tray of drinks and cookies and breathed in deeply then exhaled slowly before heading towards the meeting room. Hesitating for a bit trying to gather the courage he then pushed the door open walking in North, Sandy, and Tooth having shocked faces. Jack blushed a slight purple as he passed out the drinks to the correct people and setting the plates of cookies down on the table. "Jack what are you wearing!?" North said once his shock wore off. "I...well..sorta lost a bet to the Kangaroo and the punishment was crossdressing..." He replied. While turning to leave the room to put the tray away he tripped over a elf that had come in and landed with his behind in the air with his hand placed flat against the floor. he faced the others with tears in the corners of his eyes which only made the others blush more when he sat up he finally realized. ON KNEES. BLUSHING IN EYES. ASS IN AIR. He looked like he was begging to be fucked! He looked at bunny then shouted. "WHY DID YOU *CRACK A FAT!?" Jack shouted in surprise and embarrassment before he ran shouting "PERVERTED KANGAROO!" which echoed around the room the others were in..."uh.." Bunny said doing a fake cough. "Don't *fossick what it means." He said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! .3.<strong>

***Dog's eyes - Meat Pies**

***Dill - an idiot**

***Crack a fat - get an erection**

***Fossick - Search**


	5. Neon Hitch

**I just love embarrasing Jack with what he sings X3**

* * *

><p>I sighed in bored in my room laying on the frosted pure white carpet that was centered right in the middle of it. I had music playing and as I got up I heard my favorite song and forgot all the other times I have.<p>

"_Etta etta etta etta etta etta eh_

_Etta etta etta etta etta etta eh_

_Etta etta etta etta etta etta eh_

_Etta etta etta etta etta etta eh_

_I-I feel like I'm losin' my mind-mind_  
><em>She crept into your life-ife<em>  
><em>And cut me up like a knife-knife yeah<em>  
><em>Hey hey, few things that I wanna say-ay<em>  
><em>Still got my dignity-y<em>  
><em>No one'll love you like me-e yeah<em>

_She's prettier than I'll ever be_  
><em>Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah<em>  
><em>But there's one thing I gotta say<em>  
><em>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better<em>

_Etta etta etta etta etta etta eh_  
><em>I can fuck you better<em>

_Etta etta etta etta etta etta eh_  
><em>She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you-<em>

_My way, remember screamin' my name-ame_  
><em>Cause I can sex your brain-ain<em>  
><em>But she don't do it that way-ay, no.<em>

_She's prettier than I'll ever be_  
><em>Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah<em>  
><em>But there's one thing I gotta say<em>  
><em>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta<em>

_Etta etta etta etta etta etta eh_  
><em>I can fuck you better<em>

_Etta etta etta etta etta etta eh_  
><em>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta<em>

_I know she perfect and worth oh yeah she's beautiful_  
><em>but can she love you and touch you until you go wo-oo<em>  
><em>You keep on tryin' to hide it but we both know-ow<em>  
><em>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta<em>

_She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta_  
><em>I can fuck you better<em>  
><em>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta<em>

_I know she's perfect and worth oh yeah she's beautiful_  
><em>but can she love you and touch you until you go wo-oo<em>  
><em>You keep on tryin' to hide it but we both know-ow<em>  
><em>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta<em>  
><em>But I can fuck you better<em>  
><em>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta!<em>

_I can fuck you betta baby!_"

I sang along, I had gotten up and started dancing along doing complex but overly female moves. "Crikey...can ya live up to dat mate?"I heard from the doorway making me look over blushing to see a smirking Bunnymund leaning against the door frame."you know I can." I replied as Bunny started to walk over but not before closing and locking the door. "Then ya betta' get ready for dis monsta'." He said as he pushed me down and towered over me with a predatory gaze. "Oh I am soooo ready." I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Oo la la X3 anyways bai lolz<strong>


End file.
